Sword Art Online Dusk AU
by Meijin Lightus
Summary: Some years after Nova's Journey now Nova is trapped in Sword Art Online. rated M for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**SAO Dusk AU**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lightus: hi all I have been watching SAO lately and got an idea to use Nova from my digimon story in SAO so here it is and I own nothing but Nova and some other things.**

 **Nova: oh and this will be a Sword Art Online and Digimon crossover**

 **Nova POV**

It has been some years since I helped save the human and digi world and having to say good bye to Impmon but not Duskmon seeing how we are one but he hardly talks now. Anyway, I got the new game Sword Art Online or SAO and the Nervegear today so let's try it. I gave my guy shoulder long blonde hair and red eyes because I wanted to look a bit like Duskmon again, I picked the name Dusk and picked to use a long sword for now. "Link start!"

 **(I will be calling Nova, Dusk from now on)**

 **Dusk POV (SAO)**

I looked round and saw loads of people so I ran to the gate to leave to get used to fighting here.

 **Fields**

When I get to the fields, I see some boars so I pull my long sword from my side wishing it was the Dusk katana I used as one of Duskmon's forms. I don't know how long I was there for but when I stopped I saw to guys one with black hair and one with red hair watching me so I go over to them.

"Are you a Bata?" Red head asks.

"Nope not a Bata." I tell them

"You looked like you were seeing how you was fighting." Black head says.

"I'm Dusk and I'm no Bata." I tell them.

"I'm Kirito and I'm a Bata." Black head says.

"And I'm Klein." Red head tells me.

"Ok nice to meet you two what you guys doing out here?" I ask.

"I'm helping Klein."

"Oh."

 **Later**

"It's getting late I better log out or my dad will go nuts." I tell them (1)

"Right I'm logging out to get my pizza." Klein tells us.

I go to log out but it's not there. "Damn it the logout button isn't there!" I yell.

 **Time skip to the starting place**

Ok this sucks the guy who made this game can't remember his name told us he has made it so that if we die in game we die in real life and will only leave if we win the bloody game. he then sent I item to our bags that somehow made everyone to look like their real life self's but somehow I look the same as before. How I don't know well not till I hear Duskmon in my head saying that he made it not work. I then run out of town to level up and win this game but I will need help and new weapons.

 **Lightus: I know it's not long and most likely not written so well but oh well.**

 **Nova: ok can I ask why me?**

 **Lightus: Lazy.**

 **Nova: oh and for the point Lightus put this is taken place after I found my dad again and forgave him.**

 **Lightus: yup now don't forget to R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SAO Dusk AU**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lightus: I'm back!**

 **Nova: Lightus owns nothing but me and some other things that will come in later.**

 **Dusk POV**

Since the game started, one month has been and gone along with 2000 people dead so far. But to make it worse the 1st floor has yet to be cleared I hate this bloody game, but luckily a meeting is being held to work out where the boss is and come up with a plan to beat him, god damn it I hate plan making as well.

 **Town center of Tolbana**

"Now that everyone is here, let's get this meeting started, thank you all for coming, my name is Diavel and the job I rolled is knight." **(A/N: was that what he said I couldn't hear it well)** Diavel says hitting his chest plate making everyone laugh.

"Of cause you are and I'm a ninja." I say with a laugh making everyone else and Diavel laugh.

"You guys want to hear this or not." He says making everyone stop laughing and listen. "Right here's the deal our party found the boss room at the top of the tower today." Diavel says shocking everyone. He then goes in to the plan saying that we will team up in to parties of six, I look round seeing everyone making and/or joining parties all but me, some girl in a red hood and Kirito. Kirito makes a party with red hood as I walk over.

"Hi Blackie." I say as I tap his back making him jump as I laugh a bit.

"Don't do that again!"

"Ok sure thing, room for one more in the party?" I ask.

"Sure is mate." He tells me as he sends me an invite to join which I did and sit next to them. Once everyone is in a party Diavel went to say something but someone stopped him.

"Hold up a sec!" Some guy yells as he jumps from his seat to be next to Diavel. "My name is Kibaou got that!" He says well more like yells a bit, making me think what an ass. "Before we take on the boss I want to get something off my chest, we all know about the 2000 who died so far yeah, well some of you need to say sorry to them right now!" He says as he points to us all.

"Kibaou do you mean the ones who are x Bata testers right?" Diavel asks.

"Of cause I mean them." He says and he goes on for a long time so I blocked it all out, but I looked at Kirito and started hoping they won't find out he is one the x Bata tester.

"May I say something?" A big guy gets up whose name he said was Agil and started standing up for the Bata testers. The rest of the meeting flies by, so we all leave to get ready for tomorrow. I went a got one of the guide books Agil talked about and it told me about the boss _Illfang the Kobold Lord_ :

 _Has 4 HP bars, uses a large bone axe and a leather shield to attack, when on his last HP bar will switch out for a Talwar._

 **Next day**

Here we are at the door to the boss and Kirito has finished telling red hood what a switch is.

"Come on everyone lets win!" Diavel says and opens the doors, I don't know why but I have a feeling that Diavel is planning something maybe I know because of Duskmon, win for being the warrior of corruption.

We all walk in as Illfang jumps and lands in front of us. Diavel commands the groups when to attack and switch in or out as me, Kirito and red hood fights the minions. Kirito attacks and then switches with red hood as I pull out my katana and fight using only my right hand and no back up because I know what I'm doing well you could count Duskmon as back up if you wanted to.

I back Kirito up and we both turn to see Illfang down to his last bit of HP as he throws his weapons away, Diavel runs in to get the last attack as his sword glows. "Wait wasn't the plan for all of us to attack him?" I whisper to Kirito who nods.

Illfang pulls out his sword and I look to Kirito to see shock on his face. "That's no Talwar!" Kirito tells me.

"You're right it's an Nōdachi." I tell him, what I know my swords.

"Wait stop!" Me and Kirito yell at the same time and that Kibaou turns to us hearing what we said. "Get out of there!" We yell at Diavel. **(Anyone else saw that Kibaou turned to Kirtio when he yelled to stop?)**

Illfang jumps up and slashes Diavel 1 or 2 times and sends him flying as me and Kirito run to help Diavel. Kirito goes to heal Diavel but he stops him saying that he knows Kirito was a Bata tester like him and says that he knows I'm not a Bata but acts like one and tells us to defeat the boss for everyone here as he dies.

"He was after the last attack bonus." Kirito tells me.

"Yeah how about it you ready to finish him!?" **(had to add that Mortal Kombat line)** I ask Kirito who nods back and we run into do just that with Red hood and Agil's group helping us.

I look to Kirito who nods and we both run up to Illfang and attacks him together Kirito using the Sword Skill Vertical Arc and me using the Sword Skill Blood Wave **(yes I made that up)** to finish Illfang together no idea who will get the bonus. "FINISH HIM!" I yell as both Kirito and I attack. We land next to each other as a pop up appears before each of us, on Kirito's is an item called coat of midnight and on mine was something called jacket of blood.

As everyone cheers for us Kibaou gets mad and yells out that we knew what would happen and didn't try to help just to get the bonus item for ourselves and said we let Diavel die and called Kirito out on being a Bata tester and me a cheater. Kirito then says he is more than just a Bata test and is called a beater and when I try to help Kirito out but that puts me in with Kirito not that I care. "Hey Kibaou we did try to help we yelled at Diavel to stop and you know it because you turned round and looked at us when we yelled at him to stop!" I yell at Kibaou.

"Beater not bad you can call me that now." Kirito tells them as he equipped a black trench-coat that I guess is the coat of midnight and walks away.

I sigh. "You know what call me what you want but I know who and what I am." I tell them as I equip the jacket of blood, which is just like Beelzemon's jacket but black with blood red trim and follow Kirito as red hood comes to stop us.

"Asuna it's over." Kirito says as he kicks her out of the party. "when someone asks you to join a guild do it." He says as we both leave.

When we got to a safe part Kirito turned to me. "Why are you following me and what did you mean by you know who and what you are?" He asks me.

"It will take some time but I'll tell you only if we meet up again at when we are around level 70 ok but first I'll tell about my life." I tell him as he nods. So I tell him about Digimon how I'm half digimon about Impmon and who he is and what my digimon half is and about my family in the real world but the four I tell him a lot about are my dad, my twin sister Jane, my half-sister May and my girlfriend Relena. I also tell him about my fights.

"Ok so your telling me that you are an ancient Digimon warrior who represents corruption isn't that bad?" He asks me.

"Nope not one bit bad he is a good guy."

"And your partner is a demon lord?"

"yup."

"Are you crazy?"

"Not one little bit even if I should be a bit crazy I'm not."

"Ok we will meet up when we're around level 70." He says as he leaves.

 **A lot of level ups later (Dusk had no role in episode 3 so I'm going right in to episode 4)**

 **Dusk POV**

I now look badass I have gone with a corrupted black and red theme based off Beelzemon. I wear what Beelzemon wears minus the gun holders and mask and no claws, I even wear spiked boots all my clothes are black with blood red trim plus the spikes are a metal red color. Anyway I meet back up with Kirito and I must say we are a good team, like just a little time ago when we saved a young girl from ape like monsters god damn it now I'm thinking of an evil monkey Digimon **(who ever guessed right gets a cookie)** anyway the girl told us her name is Silica and had just seen her Tamed Monster Pina die, Kirito and I said we will help her get to the Hill of Memories on the 47th Floor to get the Pneuma Flower to revive her. When she asked why we saved her Kirito says she reminds him of his younger sister and I tell her that she reminds me of my younger half-sister and older twin sister.

 **Back at town**

On our way to a inn we bumped in to a girl called Rosalia who then asks Silica where her lizard is and saying did it run away, Silica tells her what happened and that she is going to bring Pina back, Rosalia then says where Silica would go then says how Silica won't be able to clear it at her level.

Kirito gets in the way. "It's not that hard a level to clear."

"Not that hard at all." I add in. I also have a bad feeling about this Rosalia.

"Oh god she has two more players wrapped round her thumb, but yes it's not that hard a level but you two don't look that strong." Rosalia says.

Kirito and Silica head to an inn as I go to another inn and said we'll meet up at their inn in the morning.

 **Next morning floor 47**

We arrive at the floor and we all look round.

"It's like a dream!" Silica says.

"The whole floor is covered in flowers." Kirito tells her as I just nod. Kirito gives Silica a teleport crystal just to be safe. As we walk Silica was grabbed by a plant like monster but she gets rid of it and when we start walking again asks what our sisters are like and so Kirito tells her about his sister who is really his cousin. When she asks me I just say that I don't want to talk about it, well I could of told her about them but then I would had to tell how about Digimon. We finally get to where the Pneuma Flower is Silica goes and gets and we head back.

 **Bridge**

As we get to a bridge I start to feel the same greed I did yesterday from that Rosalia as Kirito tells us to stop and we do. "Whoever is hiding out there come out now." He says as that Rosalia come out from a tree.

"Rosalia?"

"Your skills must be really high to of known I was hiding" Rosalia says as she sees that Silica has the flower and asks for her to hand it over.

"You can keep dreaming no one is giving you or the orange guild or should we say Titan's Hand well you will get one thing from us an ass kicking." I tell her.

Rosalia clicks her fingers as 14 men come out of hiding as me and Kirito walk to the middle of the bridge.

"Kirito, Dusk." Silica says covering her mouth.

"Kirito? Dusk?" One of them say.

"Dressed in black, one handed no shield, holy shit it's the Black Swordman!" Another one says.

"The other one, wears Black and red, two handed sword but uses one hand, oh shit it's the Blood Samurai!" Another one says.

"Rosalia it's the two outcasts who play solo on the front line!"

"Why would they be down here go on take them out and take everything they own!" Rosalia tells them. All their weapons glow and they run at us.

"Die!" One of them yells. They all hack and slash at us both as we just stand there and Rosalia laughs. When they stop their all panting.

"What the hell kill them already!" Rosalia yell at them.

"410 seconds give or take" Kirito says.

"That's about the total damage the 14 of you can deal to us, We are both level 78, we have 14500 HP and have a skill that recovers 600 HP every 10 seconds." I finish. We start saying about how we are here to send them to jail for the deaths they have done. Rosalia then says that if we hurt her we'll go orange and Kirito rushes her and says he doesn't care if he has to play as orange for a bit.

I wave my katana in the air making a whooshing sound. "I don't care if I go orange hell I don't care if I have to go red as long as I can get my friends and everyone else out of this hell hole!" I say. We send them to jail and go back to the inn, so Silica can revive Pina and Kirito and I leave the next day to go back to the front lines after saying to Silica that she could join one day.

 **Lightus: done at last!**

 **Nova: well done**

 **Kirito: about time**

 **Lightus: R &R guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**SAO Dusk AU**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Lightus: I'm back!**

 **Nova: we know**

 **Lightus: ok Dusk has no role in episode 5 or 6 but I will not skip right to episode 7**

 **Nova: Lightus owns nothing but me and some other things that will become known soon.**

 **Dusk POV**

Right now I'm on a floor fighting solo to get better items. I faced the boss which turned out to be a two headed red and purple blob. I took it out and got two items one a white handled katana with a red guard, black blade with a red trim outline and a red and purple ore. "I could get a weapon made with this."

 **Real world normal POV hospital**

In a hospital room Nova is in a bed as two girls are sitting next to him the blond hair girl is Relena and the girl next to her with long black hair with some blue mixed in it is Jane, Nova older twin sister.

 **Jane POV**

"Jane, Nova will make it right?" Relena asks me as she cries.

"Relena this is Nova we're talking about of cause he will make." I tell her with a smile.

 **SAO Dusk POV outside a blacksmiths**

I got to the blacksmiths to find it closed I hate my luck. So I sit down and I end up falling asleep. When I wake up I see Kirtio and a girl with pink hair walking over.

Ok I got the ore made in to a double ended katana with one blade being red and the other purple with the marks of all the warriors from the digi-world plus Duskmons mark. I left after paying.

 **Days later (Floor 60 Forest) Normal POV**

A boy wearing knight armor is running from a group of monsters.

 **Tetsuo POV**

I keep running till I ended up at a dead end with the group of monsters all around me. I turn round and attack them all.

 **Sometime later**

Right now I have made camp and now watching over a boy who is knocked out. It was weird he wasn't hurt but just knocked out with some cuts but what got me to help was what he was saying when I found him knocked out. He was saying things like Impmon, Duskmon and other names like Veemon. I would need to ask him how he knows those names. "How does he know that last name?" I ask myself.

 **Dusk POV (a little bit later)**

I wake up in some woods with some guy watching me, weird I know.

"You're up then?" The guy says.

"Well duh."

"You know you talk when you are sleep" The guy who I'm guessing is a knight from the looks of his clothes and his sword and shield.

"Do I?" I ask.

"Yes, just names but still talking." He tells me.

"What names?" I ask hoping it's not names of Digimon.

"Well the three names I picked out were Impmon, Duskmon and Veemon." He tells me, yup I hate my luck.

"Did I now?" I ask.

"Yes you did. Now how and why do you know about Digimon?" The guy asks.

"Hey that's my line!" I say.

"What?" He asks.

"Well one you don't need to know how or why I know about digimon all you need to know is that I have a partner and my name here is Dusk." I tell him.

"What you're the Blood Samurai?" He asks.

"Yes and you are?"

"I'm Tetsuo and I'm level 80." Tetsuo tells me proudly.

I laugh. "Oh really well I'm level 81." I tell.

"Not bad wait if your level 81 why was you knocked out and your health in the red?!" He asks/yells.

"I just got unlucky is all Tetssuo. How do you know about Digimon?" I ask.

"I have two partners a Veemon and a Huckmon." He tells me.

"Nice."

We stay there getting to know each other and as we talk a rivalry is made. After that we start traveling together as a team.

 **Floor 74 Tetsuo POV (just after the whole sword, shield and why he isn't using the sword Liz made and after Klein appears)**

Ok well I and Dusk have just made it to the safe zone part of floor 74 as we come across a big group with Dusk running in to it yelling something that sounds like Blackie! Flash! Banana! I think and why would he yell banana?

 **Dusk POV (as he runs to the big group)**

"Blackie! Flash! Bandana!" I yell this as I get closer to the group to see that Kirito, Klein and Asuna.

"Dusk!" Kirito, Asuna and Klein yell back as I get to them as Tetsuo catches up with me.

"Dusk how do you know the head of the Fuurinkazan, the second in command of the Knights of the Blood and the Black Swordsman? Plus why did you yell banana!?" Tetsuo asks.

"Well it's a long story but to cut it short I met Klein and Kirito on the first the game started just before the whole die in game die in real life, I met Asuna before she joined the Knights of the Blood. And I didn't yell banana but Bandana." I tell him as everyone laughs.

"Oh." Tetsuo says just as another group comes over.

"It's the Army." I say as the leader comes over.

"I'm commander Kobatz, have you cleared the path ahead?"

"Yes, also I have seen the boss." Kirito tells him.

"Right hand over your map you have made!" Kobatz says, just as Tetsuo, Klein and Asuna can say anything I put my hand up shaking my head no.

"Here I was going to go public with it anyway once I got back to town." Kirito says as he hands it to him. "But if you are thinking about taking on the boss don't you can't as you are now." He tells Kobatz.

"What I do with my men is up to me so stay out of it!" Kobatz yell as he walks away.

"I've just had a look in that room and I know you can't beat it!" Kirito yells back but Kobatz and his men have left for the boss.

"Let's go after them." I say as I run after them as the others follower me.

 **Boss room**

Well bad news Kobatz has just died from the boss and now me and Tetsuo, Kirito, Asuna and Klein are trying to save the left over troops.

"He is to powerful!" Tetsuo yells.

I block with my katana "Blood". "Kirito, Asuna, Tetsuo, Klein buy me time!" I yell.

"No you four buy me time!" Kirito yells.

"Let's take him together Kirito!"

"Right Dusk."

"Buy us time guys!" Both me and Kirito yell at the others as they nod.

As they buy time both me and Kirito go in to our menus and to our skills as we both pick one and then go to items and equip the weapons Liz made Dark Repulser for Kirito and Corrupted Balance for me as we both just finish the boss Gleam Eyes attacks us with us both blocking him with our weapons. As the others back off and get the remaining troops me and Kirito rush in, Kirito using Starburst Stream and me using Blood Stream. We take the boss down with both our four swords but ending up in the red ourselves as we pass out.

Both Kirito and I wake up with Asuna yelling our names saying that we should stick together as Tetsuo saying all four of us should.

"Guys what was that!" Klein asks.

"Duel Blades for me don't know about Dusk"

"Ancient Warrior for me" I say.

"Both of them are skills only you two have I'm guessing." Tetsuo tells us.

 **Agil's shop**

"This is hell!"

"I wouldn't call it that Kirito" I say to him.

Tetsuo just sits next to Agil shaking his head that is till Asuna runs in saying something is wrong.

 **Knights of the Blood HQ**

"Stay what?" Kirito asks.

"What!" Tetsuo yells.

"What in the name of the three Angels!" I yell, yup I'm bringing them in this.

"You three will have to fight me in a three on one fight if you want to take Asuna." Heathcliff the leader of the Knights of the Blood tells us, plus I'm getting a weird feeling about Heathcliff because of Duskmon.

 **Lightus: That's it and Tetsuo belongs to a friend of mine.**

 **Dusk: Next time 3 on 1, can we win?**

 **Lightus: who knows?**

 **Kirito: R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4: 3 on 1

**SAO Dusk AU**

 **Chapter 4**

 **3 on 1**

 **Lightus: hi all I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Nova: He owns nothing other than his own things!**

 **Dusk POV Floor 75 Colosseum back room**

"Are you three insane?!" Asuna yells at me, Kirito and Tetsuo.

"Nope even if I should be a little insane after what I have seen." I say as Kirito nods and Tetsuo shakes his head knowing I'm talking about digimon.

"Have you three forgotten the Commander has his own Unique Skill?" She asks.

"How could we forget it's what he is known for." Kirito says.

"Yeah Holy Sword."

"Doesn't that grant him an outstanding offense and defense?" Tetsuo asks.

I nod. "Also no one and I mean no one has ever seen his health go yellow ever." I say.

"We all know that we don't stand much of a chance Asuna." Kirito tells her.

"And yet you still said yes!" She yells.

"Asuna I have never gone down without a fight and this fight is the same I am giving it my all, just like with Lucemon." I tell her.

"Luce who now?" She asks.

Both Tetsuo and I laugh. "Never mind Asuna." We both say.

 **Fight with Heathcliff**

"Looks like a full house."

"You can say that again Dusk." Tetsuo jokes.

"Maybe we can get a cut?" Kirito asks with a laugh.

"No." Heathcliff says, I have a bad feeling about this. "But think as this as your first mission." He tells us.

The battle starts with Kirito rushing in with his duel blades as Tetsuo and I try and help out but can't. Heathcliff keeps blocking Kirito but Kirito finally finds an opening with Tetsuo and mine help, Kirito knocks his shield away and uses Starburst Stream to finishes this fight but Heathcliff blocks it with inhuman speed somehow and takes Kirito out.

"Kirito!

"Dusk back me up!" Tetsuo tells me.

"Right!"

We both run in, Tetsuo with his sword and shield and me with Blood and Corrupted Balance, Heathcliff and Tetsuo are soon shield locked as the symbol of earth glows on Corrupted Balance.

"Tetsuo move!" I yell as I jump in to the sky as Corrupted Balance glows brown.

"What!" He yells back just as Heathcliff knocks him away leaving just me left.

"As a friend of mine would say Tectonic Slam!" I yell as I come slamming down in front of Heathcliff but once again with inhuman speed he blocks and then disarms me.

 **After the fight in Agil's shop normal POV**

Kirito, Tetsuo and Dusk are wearing the same clothes but in the Knights of the Blood colours.

"Ok that did not go well!" Dusk yells as he walks out.

"Dusk wait up!" Tetsuo runs after him.

 **KoB HQ Tetsuo POV**

Kirito has left for some mandatory training session in the 55th Floor's Labyrinth to evaluate his skills with Godfree and that Kuradeel. Dusk has been sent on a mission that I have no clue what it is about and now it's just me and Asuna.

"Tetsuo what is a Lucemon?" She asks.

"Well it's a digimon."

 **Floor 66 Ruins Dusk POV**

I have been sent after some members of Laughing Coffin. Right now I'm tracking and spying on a laughing coffin spy, oh the irony. If you're wondering how I haven't been seen it's because of duskmon.

I lost her for a bit but found her again that's the good news, bad news is she is now with the other members and it looks like she is being yelled at, well time to save her and another thing her marker is green unlike the others. I step out of the darkness in my ugly KoB uniform, I hate it!

"Well what do we have here? Laughing Coffin?"

"It's the Knights of the Blood!" Member 1 says.

"Nope just me, Dusk the Ancient Warrior!" I say.

All the members but the girl runs at me. "Kill him!"

"Please you couldn't even kill me if I had my eyes close and only using Corrupted Balance." I tell them, as I pull Corrupted Balance from my back holder and close my eyes. "Now you can try and kill me."

 **The spies POV**

This Dusk guy has just said even with his eyes closed and using only his double ended katana that the other members of the 'guild' I'm in can't kill him is he crazy?

"Now you can try and kill me." II look up as he says this and see that he has closed his eyes and only has said weapon out.

"Yup he is crazy!"

The ten members all attack him but true to his words they couldn't even land a hit on him, it's like he can sense them.

"See I told you did I not?" He asks.

"What are you?!" One of the ten members asks.

As I watch a blood red glow covers this Dusk.

"What am I?" He laughs darkly. "I'll tell you what I am!"

"A…attack him! Kill him!" The leader of the group yells.

"I guess you have made up your mind seeing how you haven't run away you want to die? I don't like killing but if that's what you ten want so be it." He says this as what appear to be eyeballs appear around him. "Deadly Gaze!" As he says this blood red beams hit each of the ten members as I jump to the floor.

 **Dusk POV**

I open my eyes as I put Corrupted Balance back in its holder and look round. "I think I over did it." As I look around I see the spy I followed laying on the ground shaking. "You ok miss?" I ask as I walk over to help her up.

"You killed them?" she tells me but it sounds more like a question.

Before I can answer her eyes go wide as I feel pain in my chest, looking down I see a blade sticking out of my chest as my health starts going down. Green, I spin round making the blade slip out of the guy's hand as I face him. Yellow, my right hand glows blood red. "Luna Plasma!" I stab him with my glowing hand killing him. Red, I fall over on my back after taking the sword out of me as I look at the girl, and then I see darkness, nothing.

 **Spies POV**

I pull a healing crystal from my pockets and run to him. "Heal!" I then pull out his teleport crystal from his pockets and teleport us both to floor 61 in Selmburg.

 **Selmburg (near Asuna's home)**

"Help!" I call out hoping someone will hear me.

"Dusk!" I look and see the Flash Asuna running over.

I walk to meet her carrying Dusk. "Help him please he got stabbed by a Laughing Coffin member." I tell her as she takes him and walks to her house as I follow.

She puts him in a chair as she looks him over. "What else happened and who are you?" She asks me.

"I'm Lux and as I told you he got stabbed by laughing coffin when he was helping me up."

He starts to wake up.

"What happened? It feels like Lilithmon attack me with her nails." He mumbles as he opens his eyes.

 **Dusk POV**

I look round and work out I'm in Asuna's home because one she is standing there in an apron and two that spy is here but is staying away from Asuna.

"Dusk you're ok!" Asuna yells.

"I have had worse happen to me."

"I'm sorry you got hurt it's my fault." The spy says.

"Just tell me your name and we're even."

"Really just like that?" She asks.

"Well you did drag me all the way here and healed me as well so yeah just like that."

"It's Lux."

"Nice to meet you Lux and thanks for saving me."

"That's ok." Lux tells me as she leaves. "Maybe we will meet again."

"I need a break from all this shit for a bit."

"You sounded just like Kirito just then, get changed in to your normal clothes and come with me." Asuna says as she walks away.

 **KoB HQ**

"Let me get this right you three want to leave the front lines for a bit?" Heathcliff asks.

"That's what we said was it not 'Commander'." I tell him.

"Very well but you know you'll be called back to the front lines eventually." He says.

 **Coral Village 22** **nd** **Floor**

Kirito and Asuna are on looking outside as I'm sitting in a chair. "Are you two sure it's ok for me to stay here with you? Aren't you on your honeymoon?" I ask.

"Dusk of cause it's fine plus you're like a brother to me and don't call it that." Kirito tells me.

"Thanks Kirito."

Asuna laughs. "The view is great come look Dusk."

"Maybe later remember I shouldn't really move till tomorrow." I remind her.

"Fine but when did you start doing what you are told?" She asks.

I laugh as I get up and walk to them. "Good point."

"This is nice just us three."

"True it is Kirito." I say as I walk away and sit back down.

"Why did you sit back down Dusk?" Kirito asks.

"Nova." I look at them both.

"What?" Asuna asks.

"My real name is Nova, Nova Kurata." I tell them.

"Why tell us?" Asuna asks.

Duskmon somehow appears in his spirit form. "Because Nova wanted to."

"Who are you?" Asuna asks.

"I am Duskmon and I'm Nova's spirit partner." Duskmon tells them.

 **Lightus: I'm sorry but that's the end of this chapter but Duskmon has finally found a way to appear, also for those that don't know, Lux is a character from the SAO Manga.**

 **Duskmon: R &R!**


End file.
